Pócima animal
by VizoredLisa
Summary: Seguimos con el mes IR! Día 30: "animales". Oneshot Cuando Urahara empieza con sus experimentos nadie lo detiene y más si quiere saber que es lo que le ocultan y que mejor forma de descubrirlo? "Mi nuevo invento "el amor te transforma" hace que quien lo tome se convierta en el animal que más ame su pareja" y en el proceso su otra mitad se transforma en lo mismo.


**Hola! Una vez mas me reporto antes de que terminé el mes Ichiruki…y como lo prometí, he aquí este hermoso fic para que se diviertan leyendo tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo.**

 **Ya todos saben que bleach no me pertenece, sino que es de Tite Kubo, solo use los personajes para diversión y pagarles ya que están si trabajo xD**

 **Tengo que aclarar algo importante antes de dejarlas en paz…**

—"Dialogo normal".

—" _Dialogo o pensamiento"._

 **Ya entenderán por que lo digo…eso es todo. Dejen un review diciendo que tal les pareció.**

 **Un abrazo de vizard.**

 **Lisa Y.**

 **PD: este oneshot va dedicado a mi beta Natsumi :) Mas que beta es una excelente amiga.**

.

. 

**Pócima animal**

La ciudad de Karakura es un lugar tranquilo a pesar de ser una zona con bastante actividad de hollows, tiene grandes negocios para ir de paseo y compras, y pequeñas tiendas que te sacan del aprieto de no tener tal cosa. Una tienda en particular era la de Urahara Kisuke, todo el tiempo bajaban cosas, pero nunca se veía que alguien vaya a comprar, además, estaba apartado del centro de la ciudad. Nadie sabía que era exactamente lo que vendía, algunos decían que detrás de ese negocio había venta ilegal de drogas, otros que el tipo de la tienda pagaba por las cosas que los maleantes robaban. En fin, ese lugar era único.

Era un jueves por la tarde y el local tenía el cartel de " _cerrado"_ , Ginta y Ururu barrían las pocas hojas que volaban con el viento, el niño cada tanto y " _sin querer"_ golpeaba con la escoba la cabeza de su compañera, antes de que ella pueda defenderse una gata negra aparece ante ellos mordiendo al primero en la mano.

—Deja de molestarla o me transformare para hacerte lo mismo —advirtió.

—Lo siento, ya no la molestare más —respondió con miedo.

—Kisuke ¿está en casa?

—Esta en el laboratorio —la niña le abrió la puerta para que pasara.

La gata entro con toda elegancia, siguió por un largo pasillo, doblo siguiendo el mismo y luego entro a una habitación. La estancia era demasiado grande como para pertenecer a una parte de la casa, las luces estaban apagadas, por lo tanto, ella tuvo que esquivar varios cables, cajas, papeles y mucha mugre hasta que salto sobre el escritorio para sentarse al lado del dueño de la tienda. Urahara estaba ensimismado en la pantalla de su computadora, tecleaba cada tanto para hacer anotaciones, del otro lado de la mesa varios artefactos que parecían ser peligrosos, esperaban por ser terminados.

—¡Yoruchi-san! —la saludo con alegría mientras le acariciaba la cabeza— ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

—La verdad que sí —admitió—, ahora podrás soportarme por un tiempo —miró la pantalla—. ¿Qué estas inventando? Ya sabes que nadie te compra estas cosas, parecen peligrosas.

—No seas mala —la regañó—. Estas solo son prototipos, cree uno que de verdad no va a servir para nada, pero lo vi muy divertido.

—¿Gastas dinero en cosas que sabes que no servirán para nada? —pregunto mientras una gotita de sudor aparecía en su sien.

—Es para descubrir a tortolos que mantienen su relación en secreto —se tapó la cara con el abanico.

—Te he dicho que dejes en paz a esos dos idiotas —suspiró—. Cuando se sientan decididos van hacer oficial su relación.

—Pero ¿quieres verlos sufrir hasta que lo griten a los cuatro vientos?

—Eso suena muy divertido —movió su cola en señal de alegría—. Espera, y ¿si Kurosaki-san en realidad está saliendo con otra chica que no es Kuchiki?

—Mi nuevo invento _"el amor te transforma"_ —le mostro un frasco con un líquido azul que con el brillo de la pantalla le daba un aspecto tenebroso—, hace que quien lo tome se convierta en el animal que más ame su pareja —sonrió— y eso no es todo, su otra mitad se transforma en el mismo animal. Cuando ambos estén en contacto y al menos se miren en forma especial el efecto dejará de funcionar haciéndolos regresar a la normalidad ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece una locura, pero quiero ver qué sucede con todo esto —rio más divertida de lo normal—. Mientras que yo no sea la que sufra me parece perfecto.

.

Una shinigami y el sustituto caminaban a paso lento por una de las calles de la ciudad, recién salían de una tienda y cargaban un helado en sus manos. Por el momento no hablaban, solo se dedicaban a lamer esa cosa fría para evitar que se derritiera antes de terminarlo. Él tenía uno de chocolate y el de ella era de fresa, sin previo aviso el pelinaranja le arrebato el helado a su acompañante y de una lamida le quito la mitad. Rukia lo miro con enojo, observo lo que quedaba de su golosina, lo sujeto con fuerza del cuello de la remera y lo hizo agacharse hasta estar a su altura, lo beso en los labios con desesperación, cualquiera diría que lo que estaban haciendo era asqueroso, pero a Kuchiki Rukia nadie le quitaba lo que estaba comiendo, una vez que hubo recuperado gran parte de su helado de la boca del ladrón lo soltó para continuar caminado.

—Enana embustera —se quejó él chico—. Eso es jugar sucio.

—Recupere lo que es mío —no lo miro—, tú me lo compraste.

—Me obligaste —se quejó.

—Ichigo debes de malcriar a tu amada novia y más cuando no la verás por al menos un mes.

—Puedo ir a verte a la Sociedad de Almas —la tomó de la mano— ¿Cuándo lo haremos público?

—Cuando Nii-sama al menos te quiera un poquito —lamio su helado—. Piensa en lo bien que lo llevamos estos tres meses en silencio y lo mal que estaremos cuando se entere tu padre —Ichigo trago grueso— no dejara de molestarte, Renji intentara asesinarte, Nii-sama te rodeara con su bankai…

—Mejor esperemos un mes más —la interrumpió—. Terminemos nuestros helados antes de llegar a lo de Urahara.

Tal como lo había dicho la morena, llevaban tres hermosos meses de una relación secreta, era molesto cuando querían demostrarse cariño y debían esperar a que nadie los viera. Cuando estaban a solas se sacaban todas las ganas hasta quedarse sin aire. Siempre pasaban distanciados unos días hasta que volvían a verse, ahora sería la primera vez que estarían separados por al menos un mes, Rukia debía de presentar un informe en su escuadrón y luego una misión. Ellos eran fuertes así que soportarían estar sin el otro.

Llegaron a la tienda de Urahara sorprendiéndose de no encontrar a nadie en la puerta, a pesar de ser tarde-noche siempre estaban los niños barriendo, no importaba la hora. Golpearon y tras unos minutos fueron atendidos por Tessai, él los hizo pasar llevándolos directamente al campo de entrenamiento, en donde se solía abrir el portal a la Sociedad de Almas.

—Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san —saludo el sombrerero—, llegaron justo a tiempo.

—Buenas tardes —saludaron al unisonó.

—Son tan lindos cuando saludan así —los abrazo al mismo tiempo—. ¿Cuándo me dirán que están saliendo? Harán muy feliz a este joven guapo que cree en el amor.

—Yo no estoy saliendo con esta enana endemoniada —se defendió el chico.

—La nobleza no sale con sustitutos —desprecio la morena, nunca usaba su estatus para alardear nada, pero para insultar a su pareja sí.

—Tienen los labios levemente hinchados ¿Se estuvieron besando?

—Ya quisieras —el pelinaranja se soltó del abrazo—, estuvimos tomando helado, puede ser por eso.

—Varías veces le he tirado helado a Kisuke y luego lo lamí todo —hablo sin descaro la gata apareciendo en escena.

—¡No me interesa su vida privada! —gritó el joven— mucho menos saber que estoy en contacto con un zoofílico.

—¿Un zoo qué? —pregunto la morena.

—¡Nada! —volvió a gritar—. Ahora veté de una vez.

Se despidieron de la morena y esta entro al Senkaimon para llegar a la Sociedad de Almas. El shinigami sustituto estaba por retirarse antes de que esos locos lo acosaran con preguntas sobre si estaba saliendo con Rukia, cosa que siempre negaba por todos los medios. Milagrosamente esta vez no volvieron a preguntar nada, Urahara lo detuvo para decirle que al día siguiente se presente por la tarde para entrenarlo un poco, le resultó extraño, pero acepto de todos modos.

.  
 _Viernes por la noche_

.

El entrenamiento era agotador, el pelinaranja llevaba varias horas en la parte inferior de la tienda de Urahara, él creía que ese viejo loco tenía una crisis porque seguía con vida de puro milagro, más que una preparación para luchas futuras, era una especie de supervivencia. Ichigo aseguraba que después de esas cuatro duras horas, dormiría como un bebé recién nacido.

—Estabas comenzando a ponerte flojo Kurosaki-san —comento su sensei—. Debes entrenar más porque tu bankai se está poniendo lento.

—No es lento —se quejó—, intentaste matarme tres veces ¿Cómo quieres que me concentre? —gritó desde su posición.

—En una batalla tu enemigo no te pregunta si puede matarte —se defendió—. Ahora usa tu hollowficación, quiero ver cuanto resistes.

—Está bien —se puso de pie e invoco la máscara a los segundos la misma desapareció—. No sé qué sucede Urahara-san —camino hasta llegar a su lado—, cuando quiero que aparezca hay algo raro que hace que se vaya.

—¿Será por qué estas cansado? —se hizo el interesado porque él era el responsable de todo— o quizás tu hollow no quiera cooperar.

—Aunque este cansado puedo usarlo igual, de seguro es culpa de ese maldito que se está burlando de mí.

—¿Puedo hablar con él? —pregunto.

—Él va a matarte, ya sabes que está loco.

—Solo unos minutos —le mostró una jeringa con un líquido azul en el interior—. Esto hará que tu hollow se manifieste por unos minutos fuera de tu cuerpo. No te asustes, él volverá nuevamente a donde pertenece.

—Está bien —se resignó—, si me duele te mataré y si no puedes hacer que vuelva a su lugar mátalo porque no me hare responsable de todo lo que destruya.

El shinigami no esperaba nada bueno de todo aquello, pero sabía que el tendero sabría cómo controlarlo y no dejaría que lastime a nadie. Él no podía hacerlo porque aseguraba que se debilitaría al perder una parte suya. Le tendió el brazo observando como ingresaba esa cosa en sus venas, agradecía no sentir nada, pero era extraño. Al cabo de unos minutos perdió la consciencia. Una gata apareció en el campo deteniéndose al lado del hombre.

—¿Crees que esa cosa funcionará? —pregunto dudosa.

—Solo espera unos minutos —rio con alegría—, mira ya está empezando a transformarse.

Ambos esperaron a que el shinigami desapareciera entre la ropa, lo que daba señal de que era un animal de tamaño pequeño o la cosa no funciono.

—Y ¿si es un pez? —la gata se asustó— va a morir imbécil.

—No creo que sea un pez —se agacho y corrió las prendas para ver que escondía—. ¡Qué cosa más bella!

Ante la admiración de su compañero se acercó para descubrirlo por sí misma, y ¡joder que tenía razón! entre la ropa descansaba un conejo color anaranjado, era completamente peludo y las orejas se perdían sobre el lomo, solo una de sus patas era de color blanco.

—Dime Yoruichi-san —levanto al conejo que seguía dormido— ¿conoces a alguien que le gusten los conejos?

Llevo una pata a su boca pensando: «conejos, conejos», en ese momento se sorprendió dejando su pata en el suelo para no caerse por el descubrimiento: «Kuchiki-san es fanática de los conejos».

—Así es —acarició las orejas del animalito—. Kurosaki-san está saliendo con Kuchiki —lo apretó de la felicidad—. Yo lo sabía y ellos no querían admitirlo.

—Si sigues apretándolo vas a tener que cocinarlo y comértelo porque lo mataras —lo regañó la mujer gato.

—Perdón —dejo de abrazarlo—, ahora el plan de tortura ha comenzado —tapo su rostro con el abanico—. Transfórmate, llévalo a la Sociedad de Almas y abandónalo en el peor escuadrón que conozcas.

—¿Once o doce? —para la morena no había nada peor que esos dos escuadrones como para dejar un conejito abandonado.

—El que más te guste.

.

 _Sábado por la mañana_

.  
El día comenzó normal en la división onceaba, las aves cantaban alegremente y algunos reclutas caminaban como si fueran zombies, los entrenamientos recién comenzaban a media mañana así que tenían tiempo para despabilarse. Zaraki Kenpachi salió al patio del escuadrón, necesitaba entretenerse con el primero que se cruzara en su camino, cerca de la entrada una caja cerrada llamo su atención, seguramente era el papelerío diario de todo escuadrón, solo que esta vez nadie se atrevió a entrar para dejarlo en la dirección del capitán. Llego hasta el paquete y lo abrió, esa cosa peluda que dormía dentro no eran papeles por firmar ¿Qué era? Lo levanto por las orejas y emprendió su camino para peguntarle al primero que cruzara que demonios era esa cosa.

El pelinaranja despertó al sentir como que estaba en movimiento, lo primero que reprodujeron sus ojos fue el pasillo de una división, eso quería decir que estaba en el Seireitei, ¡maldito Urahara! Decir que se sentía extraño era quedarse corto, intento hablar para decir que lo soltaran, pero de su boca no salió ninguna palabra ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? comenzó a moverse para zafarse del agarre —ni siquiera podía levantar sus brazos—, el pequeño inconveniente era que cuanto más lo hacía sentía que perdería las orejas por el peso que provocaba su propio cuerpo, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, dejar de moverse y encogerse. Observo el camino que realizaba con su captor hasta que diviso a un hombre más dormido que despierto, por lo que logró distinguir era Ikkaku Madarame.

—¡Hey tú! —hablo su captor.

—Buenos días capitán —saludo aún dormido.

¿Dijo capitán? Eso quería decir que Kenpachi lo estaba llevando, seguro que lo haría pelear para después intentar matarlo, como siempre. Al demonio del dolor en sus orejas, comenzó a patalear nuevamente para liberarse.

—¿Qué mierda es esta cosa? —elevo al animal para que el oficial lo viera bien.

¿Cómo que qué mierda era? Si pudiera hablar sacaría su zanpakuto y le enseñaría que él era Ichigo Kurosaki.

—No es una cosa —bostezo—, es un conejo, eso explica porque tiene esas orejas y peludas patitas.

¿Conejo? ¿Cómo que un conejo? La desesperación lo comenzó a invadir, seguramente era un sueño, solo debía despertar y aparecería en su cama, en su habitación quizás sin recordar nada de esta pesadilla.

—Y ¿Qué se supone que haga con él? —pregunto mirando al animal que se movía como un gusano.

—No lo sé, algunos los crían como mascotas y otros simplemente se los comen —volvió a bostezar—, nunca lo he probado, pero dicen que sabe rico.

—Entonces iré a verificar si lo que te dijeron es verdad —se dio media vuelta de camino hacía las cocinas del escuadrón.

—Espere capitán —el calvo lo detuvo—, de seguro se le escapó a alguien ya que está bien cuidado ¿No va a devolverlo?

—Acaso ¿yo les dije que dejaran que se les escape? —rio en voz alta.

Ichigo vio cómo su salvación se perdió por uno de los pasillos, ahora solo esperaba despertar antes de que le cortaran la cabeza o algo, no quería ser comida de nadie ¿Quién en su sano juicio se comería un estúpido conejo? Reafirmaba que en ese escuadrón estaban todos locos. Entraron a la cocina, el capitán lo dejo sobre la mesa cosa que agradeció porque sintió como nuevamente corría la sangre por sus orejas.

—Tú —hablo al cocinero— cocíname esta cosa.

¿Otra vez le dijo cosa? Ahora podía defenderse así que lo mordió en la mano, lo siguiente que vio fue como volaba hasta aterrizar en brazos del chef.

—Esa mierda me mordió —se quejó mirando como corría sangre por su mano—, cocínalo así le enseño quien muerde mejor.

—Primero hay que matarlo para poder cocinarlo —tendió al animal hacía el gigantón—. Le cedo el honor de hacerlo.

A Ichigo nadie se lo comería ni mataría, se sacudió varias veces hasta lograr rasguñar los brazos del cocinero ya que lo sostenía por los debajo de sus patas y no de las orejas. Él hombre lo dejo caer, apenas toco el suelo hizo uso de la mayor agilidad de todo conejo: correr. Salió disparado por la puerta, doblo en la primera esquina sin detenerse, continuo hasta que consiguió salir del escuadrón, una vez en la calle no se detuvo para nada, correría hasta que el cansancio le ganara.

— _Corre Ichigo —_ se animó _—, corre y no mires hacía atrás, corre porque si te alcanza eres desayuno._

Siguió con su carrera sin pensar en un punto fijo al que quería ir, solo quería estar a salvo. ¿Habiendo tantos animales justo tuvo que tocarle ser una presa? Podría haber sido un tigre, un león, una pantera o un águila, pero no, él tenía que ser un tonto y estúpido conejo. Si Rukia lo veía así lo abrazaría hasta desmayarlo, esa enana era una maniaca de los conejos, incluso recordaba que días atrás había estado pidiéndole que le regale uno, cosa que él se negó a hacer y ella estuvo un par de horas sin hablarle. Lentamente detuvo su andar, estaba cansado, necesitaba tomar agua, se hecho a la sombra al menos para reponer energía, sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho de tan rápido que latía. En ese pequeño momento de descanso se observó las patas delanteras, causándole gracia ser tan peludo y tener una de color anaranjado y la otra blanca.

—Al capitán va a interesarle esto —escucho antes de ser encerrado en una bolsa por la cual no podía ver nada—, quizás quiera hacer algo con él.

El joven se arrepintió de haberse detenido a descansar, ahora era dirigido vaya a saber dónde y que demonios le harían. Al cabo de unos minutos el andar se detuvo, sintió como lo dejaban sobre una superficie plana y lo sacaban de esa maldita bolsa. Miro con precaución el lugar y preparado para correr antes la menor amenaza posible.

— _¿Qué hice para merecer este castigo?_ —pregunto al ver al loco del capitán Kurotsuchi.

—Encontré este conejo Mayuri-sama —hablo Nemu—, se lo traje porque quizás quiera experimentar con él.

—Me dijeron que sabe muy bien asado —se saboreó al mirar al animalito que estaba arrancándose los pelos de la pata.

¿Otra vez querían comérselo? ¿Qué hacían los conejos cuando se estresaban? Se pregunto el chico, acto seguido comenzó a arrancarse los pelos de la pata, lo ayudaba a calmar el mal momento que estaba pasando.

—Entonces, lo llevare a que lo cocinen —levanto al animalito en brazos ya que no opuso resistencia—, con su permiso —se retiró del salón.

Hacerse el manso había funcionado, ahora era el momento de escapar. Salto de los brazos de la mujer y corrió nuevamente como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, continúo corriendo y no se detendría al menos hasta encontrar a alguien que al menos no quisiera comérselo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba huyendo? Ya no tenía idea, pero dentro de su pequeña cabeza todo escuadrón era peligroso para un animalito como él. Había llegado a la séptima división, pero lo descarto sin detenerse, el capitán Komamura era un hombre lobo, los lobos comían conejos ¿no? Odiaba eternamente ser una presa. Luego cruzo por la puerta de la segunda, pero también la descarto, no era buena idea estar en presencia de Soi Fong, ahí lo destriparían, pero no sabía si se lo comerían o no. Mas tarde paso por la quinta, ni se detuvo porque no tenía ni idea de quién era el capitán de ese lugar y tampoco quería entrar a refrescar su memoria en ese momento, además, aseguraba que no le esperaba nada bueno. El escuadrón salvador se hizo presente ante su diminuto cuerpo, sabía que, aunque su capitán fuera un cascarrabias no se lo comería, solo debía de caer en buenas manos.

.  
.

Matsumoto salió a hurtadillas de la oficina que compartía con Toshiro, ese niño la había dejado ahí para poder vigilarla que hiciera todo el papeleo correspondiente. Hacía media hora que cumplía su tiempo de trabajo y ya estaba agotada, necesitaba tomar algo, así que salió a buscar un café. Camino despacio por uno de los pasillos hasta que una cosa peluda con orejas enormes se cruzó delante de ella. El animalito quedo rendido en el suelo, estaba exhausto.

—Hola amiguito —lo acarició y al ver que no salió corriendo lo levanto—. ¡Eres hermoso! ¿Dónde están tus dueños? —preguntó.

— _Que no soy hermoso —_ se quejó _— y no tengo dueños._

La rubia continúo acariciándolo notando como el conejo comenzaba a relajarse, sentía lo agitado que se encontraba, seguro llevaba corriendo bastante tiempo. Volvió sobre sus pasos olvidando que iba en busca de un café, entro nuevamente en la habitación.

—¿En qué momento saliste? —pregunto Hitsugaya— ¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa?

— _Cosas serán ustedes —_ le molestaba que le dijeran cosa y como no tenía como defenderse lo más sabio que pudo hacer fue morderse la pata y arrancarse más pelos.

—No es una cosa capitán, es un conejo —respondió la mujer—. Lo encontré en el pasillo, está bastante cansado, de seguro se escapó de alguna casa y lo corrieron los perros —observo como caían pelos al suelo constantemente notando que su amiguito se los estaba quitando—. ¡Hey! No hagas eso te lastimas —lo acaricio para relajarlo.

—Ve a dejar ese animal afuera y que vuelva solo a su casa —se concentró en la hoja frente a él—, es parte de la naturaleza, él o ella es una presa, si se lo comen los perros que se joda.

—No sea malo, mire cuanta ternura tiene y es muy mimoso —le mostro nuevamente el conejo—. Déjelo que se quede un rato para descansar y luego busco a sus dueños.

—Solo si te pones a hacer tu trabajo y dejas de tontear —se resignó—. Luego del mediodía te lo llevas y buscas a sus dueños.

—Gracias —dejo a su por unas horas mascota sobre un cómodo sofá y corrió a estrechar sobre sus pechos al chico— yo sabía que eras un buen capitán.

—Ya déjame —la alejo—. Ahora ponte a hacer tu trabajo. En cuanto ese o esa… —observo al conejo que ya dormía todo estirado en el sofá— olvídalo, solo haz lo tuyo.

.  
.

 _ **Esa misma mañana, en otra parte del Seireitei**_

.  
.

Recién comenzaba la mañana, las aves aún no cantaban con toda su energía. Abarai Renji rascaba su melena roja mientras caminaba en dirección a la mansión Kuchiki, ¡lo que uno hacía por los amigos! Había quedado en llegar a las seis a buscar a su amiga para ayudarla con unas cosas del escuadrón y luego irían a almorzar juntos. Llego a la residencia de su superior, le abrieron las puertas e ingreso dando los buenos días. ¿Estaba bien si iba a buscar a la morena a su habitación? Lo mejor era esperar a que se levantara o por la hora que era de seguro ya estaba desayunando, ella no era como él, las seis de la mañana tenía doble significado para ambos, para ella era tarde y para él, la madrugada. A los pocos minutos finalizo su recorrido en el comedor de la mansión.

—Buenos días capitán —saludo a Byakuya con una reverencia.

—Buen día Abarai —saludó cortés— Qué raro verte tan temprano ¿quieres desayunar?

—Muchas gracias, pero ya desayuné —se excusó—. Vine a buscar a Rukia, quedé en ayudarla en algunas cosas.

—Aún no se levanta —se terminó su té—, anoche hizo uno de sus berrinches porque quería un conejo y le dije que no.

La realidad era que lo que hizo la noble ni se consideraba un berrinche. Había insistido, sí, pero al segundo no que obtuvo por parte de su hermano se resignó, total le exigiría a su novio que le compre uno y lo cuidaría en el mundo humano.

—Si usted me permite iré a despertarla —le tiraría agua era poco, el prácticamente se había caído de la cama para ayudarla y ella seguía durmiendo, las cosas no quedarían así.

—Te acompaño —dijo el noble poniéndose de pie.

Ambos masculinos salieron del comedor con rumbo a la habitación de la morena. Llegaron deteniéndose delante de la puerta, Renji golpeo sin obtener respuesta. Por lo tanto, optaron por abrir para despertarla de otra manera. La habitación estaba a solas, no había rastro de la noble por ninguna parte, quizás se había ido más temprano sin desayunar.

—¿Qué es eso capitán? —pregunto el pelirrojo al ver como algo se movía entre las mantas de la cama destendida.

—No lo sé —admitió retrocediendo un paso, si era un ratón se encargaría de echar a todos los sirvientes de la mansión—. Como teniente debes fijarte.

Cuando su superior daba una orden él debería de acatarla, así que se armó de valor y camino hasta tomar las mantas y sacarlas de un tirón. El joven al ver que era el causante de esos movimientos, se lamentó por su amiga y sabía que estaría en graves problemas, lo peor de todo es que él no podía defenderla. Un hermoso conejo negro levanto su hocico para morderle la mano.

—Maldita sea —se quejó quitando su mano del alcance del animal— esa cosa me mordió.

—Le dije que no quería que tenga un conejo.

¿Conejo? ¿Ella había oído bien? La morena estaba perturbada ¿Por qué demonios no podía hablar? Encima decían conejo. ¿estaba soñando que era uno de esos animalitos que tanto le gustaba? Observo el lugar, estaba en su habitación, se miró a ella misma, tenía patas, las de adelante eran blancas y por lo poco que puedo ver el resto de su cuerpo era todo negro. Mordió a Renji porque fue lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento que sintió que estaba en peligro. Necesitaba que alguien le dé respuestas ya que parecía que no podía despertar de ese sueño tan extraño. Nii-sama le había dicho que no quería ninguna mascota en la mansión y ahora ella era una ¿Qué le sucedería? ¿La abandonaría a su suerte?

—Deshazte de ese animal antes de que venga Rukia —hablo el noble—, luego hablare seriamente con ella.

—Dicen que son ricos al horno —comento tomándola en brazos— ¿Puedo comérmela?

—Si me entero que te la o lo comiste me encargare de que esa insignia que llevas en el brazo la tenga otra persona —lo miro seriamente—. Mejor ve a buscar a tu amiga, dile que devuelva ese animal de donde lo saco y que necesito conversar con ella de urgencia ¿entendido?

—Entendido capitán —una gota de sudor corrió por su sien, por su bien no se comería a ese conejo—. Iré a buscarla en su escuadrón de seguro ella este ahí. Con su permiso.

Antes de la salir de la habitación la noble pudo ver su reflejo en el espejo y se asustó. La imagen era de su amigo de pie y en sus brazos un conejo negro que respiraba agitadamente, levantó una de sus orejas y el reflejo hizo lo mismo. ¡Santo Dios! Kuchiki Rukia era una hermosa coneja en manos de un hombre que si solo la veía como comida no llegaría viva a media mañana. Mientras observaba el camino que hacía su amigo, ideaba un plan para escaparse, en cuanto estuvieran fuera de la mansión saltaría de sus brazos y correría lo más veloz que le de su cuerpo.

—Tranquila pequeña —le acaricio detrás de las orejas para relajarla ya que vio las intenciones de escaparse—, no voy a comerte eres demasiado linda, porque creo que eres una hembra, los machos no tienen carita tan simpática. Prometo que mientras estés conmigo y encuentre a Rukia nadie te hará nada.

Él era su amigo y confiaba en él así que se relajó en sus brazos, nada mejor que no tener que caminar, además, alguien podría pisarla o porque no correrla algún perro como pasaba en el mundo humano. Llegaron a la treceava división en donde el bermejo no encontró a su amiga.

— _Sí tan solo supieras que no me encontraras en ninguna parte porque estoy contigo._

Y así continuaron el resto de la mañana buscando a Rukia Kuchiki que por el momento era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, el joven la busco por todos los lados en donde ella podría estar, pero fracasando en todos estos. En su búsqueda se encontró con Hisagi y Kira quienes cargaban una pila de hojas, seguramente para entregar en la primera división para ser archivados.

—Hola chicos —saludó—. ¿Han visto a Rukia?

—Buen día Renji —contesto el rubio—, al menos yo no la he visto —miro al conejo en sus brazos—. ¡Hey! Con ese regalo ya es toda tuya, bien pensado.

—Es verdad —afirmo el otro—, ganarse el corazón de tu chica obsequiándole lo que ella más ama: un conejo. Excelente jugada.

La noble en ese momento quiso desaparecer, a ella no le gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas y mucho menos cuando ella era la nombrada en esa charla. Además, jamás podría a ver a Renji más allá que un amigo, sin contar que estaba saliendo con Ichigo.

—Rukia es como mi hermana —apretó al conejo para que no escapara—, compórtense. La estoy buscando porque mi capitán le prohibió mascotas y ahora quiere que devuelva esta belleza de donde lo saco —explicó.

—No la he visto —hablo Shuuhei—, pero si llego a verla le digo que la estás buscando.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció—. Hasta luego, voy a seguir buscándola —se despidió.

—Adiós.

Ya era mediodía así que el teniente regreso a su escuadrón, avanzaría un poco con su deber y luego iría nuevamente a buscar a su amiga. La morena tendría que ayudarlo a él con su trabajo ya que buscarla toda la mañana era exclusivamente su culpa. Entro a su oficina y bajo al animalito, quien de un salto se subió a una silla bastante cómoda que había al lado de la ventana, para quedarse dormida a los pocos minutos.

.

 _ **Decima división**_

Capitán y teniente continuaban con su trabajo, prácticamente ya tenían el papelerío casi al día. Ambos habían olvidado la presencia del conejo en la estancia hasta que el joven levanto su vista al ver movimientos raros en el sofá. Ese animal estaba demente porque se estaba arrancando los pelos de cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

—Matsumoto —llamo la atención de su compañera—. ¿Estas segura de que al conejo lo corrieron los perros y no Kenpachi-san?

—No lo sé —levanto la vista de su hoja— yo lo encontré aquí afuera y por lo agitado que estaba supuse que huyo de perros ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Porque se está arrancando todo el pelaje —señaló al susodicho.

—¡Oye! —regaño a la mascota— No hagas eso que te lastimas —corrió hasta el sofá para evitar que siga haciéndose daño— ¿Qué tienes pequeño?

— _Hambre, eso es lo que tengo —_ dejo caer sus orejas para que entendieran que no estaba bien _— y sed, tengo mucha sed ¡Maldita sea! Los denunciaría por maltrato animal._

—No va a responderte —comento el capitán—. Leí que cuando están estresados tienden a arrancarse el pelo.

— _Aparte de estrés es hambre. Desde ayer que no como algo._

La rubia lo levanto y él no opuso resistencia, estaba bastante débil como para hacerlo, el sueño nuevamente quería apoderarse de él.

—Creo que le pasa algo —lo dejo en el suelo y solo se recostó— ¿Estará lastimado?

—Quizá esta sediento y hambriento —el conejo levanto ambas orejas y la cabeza hacía el capitán— después de todo es la mascota perdida de alguien.

—Iré a buscarle un sándwich —se puso de pie, le sirvió agua en un tazón dejándosela al lado de la cabeza—. Toma amiguito, ponte bien así buscamos a tus dueños.

—Los conejos son herbívoros no comen sándwiches —la regaño el capitán—, tráele zanahorias y lechuga.

— _Pero yo si quería ese sándwich —se lamentó el pelinaranja._

A pasar de que lo habían alimentado con zanahorias y lechuga no se resistió al sentir el olor que emanaban esas verduras, para su paladar sabía sabroso y sí, él era un conejo y esas cosas eran riquísimas, quizás el sándwich le caería mal. Mientras comía sintió que alguien le pasaba un cepillo por su pelaje, según escucho a la rubia era para que no se le notara los faltantes de pelo que tenía en varias zonas del cuerpo.

Matsumoto caminaba por las calles del Seireitei, a su lado Ichigo iba dando saltos para no quedarse tan atrás y ser arrastrado por esa cosa estorbosa que llevaba agarrada de sus patas delanteras, pasaba por su pecho y se enganchaba en el lomo, del mismo nacía una correa que finalizaba en la mano de la mujer. ¿Por qué estaba atado? Tenía una explicación simple: luego de descansar y alimentarse, la teniente lo tomo en brazos para salir a buscar a sus dueños, ahora que estaba del todo despabilado sentía los enormes pechos en la que parte de su cuerpo estaba apoyado. Muchos dirían que era el sueño de todo hombre, pero para él ¡no! Si Rukia llegaba a verlo y posteriormente se enteraba que era él, lo despellejaría y cocinaría vivo. Así que optaba por saltar de sus brazos, para evitar que se le escapara Toshiro lo ato con esa correa que no sabía de donde había sacado.

 _ **Sexta división**_

El estómago de la noble rugía como una fiera salvaje, no había desayunado y ya no podía seguir durmiendo para ignorar el hambre que sentía. Tampoco sabía cómo informarle a su amigo que tenía hambre, en un momento pensó en bajarse de la silla y morderle el pie, pero deshizo la idea de solo pensarlo, un tema era morderle la mano y otro totalmente diferente el pie, no quería arriesgarse a sufrir una infección por morder un pie oloroso. Mientras se debatía en que hacer un olor dulce inundo su pequeño hocico haciéndola salivar a la espera de esa comida, se levantó y miro por la ventana, no, de ahí no era el olor. Busco por toda la habitación para descubrir que era ese olor, el mismo provenía de una planta que el pelirrojo tenía en un maceta a la altura del suelo, lo sentía por él, pero le regalaría una más linda, ahora necesitaba alimentarse. Se bajo de la silla con agilidad y elegancia, brinco hasta llegar a una de las hojas, comenzó a comerla desesperadamente, esa planta sabía deliciosa, quizás al ser un conejo todo lo que sea plantas le sabía delicioso.

—¡No! —gritó Renji paralizando al animalito que dejo de masticar del susto— No se come la planta.

— _Oblígame —_ volvió a masticar otra hoja _— encima que me matas del hambre no quieres que me coma esta cosa._

—Dije que no —repitió al ver como el conejo lo desafiaba y se comía otra hoja. Se levanto de su lugar, tomo la maceta y la elevo para alejarla de ese endemoniado animal, quien se resistía a soltar su aperitivo—. Te digo que sueltes —tiro una vez más, obteniendo como resultado que la hoja se partiera—, eres una maldita hambrienta.

— _Jodete —_ respondió su amiga terminando de comerse la hoja _—. En cuanto te descuides volveré a comérmela hasta que me alimentes como se debe._

—Iré a buscarte comida y de paso traigo la mía —dejo la maceta sobre la mesa y alejo las dos sillas del lugar para evitar que en su ausencia fuera atacada por ese diminuto ser—. Almorzaremos juntos porque Rukia sigue desaparecida y debía de almorzar con ella.

— _Almorzaremos juntos, idiota._

.

Rangiku llevaba más de una hora preguntando si alguien conocía a los dueños de tan simpático conejito, absolutamente nadie sabía de quien podría ser y comenzaba a sospechar que lo habían abandonado, en ese caso se debía de encargar de buscar a alguien que lo adoptara y le diera todo el cariño del mundo ya que se notaba que era un animal muy mimado.

—¡Ya sé! —se detuvo en medio de la calle— Te llevare con Rukia-chan, a ella le encantan los conejos y sé que ahí podrás vivir como un rey.

— _Llévame con Kenpachi si quieres —_ se detuvo _—, pero no me lleves con la enana, ella me torturará._

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunto al ver que no quería caminar por más que estirará de la correa— ¿Estas cansado?

Lo levanto y volvió a caminar con él en brazos, ahora comenzaba a sospechar que su capitán tuvo razón y que el conejo había sido perseguido por Zaraki-san porque pataleaba desesperado por bajarse. Luego de unos mimos detrás de sus orejas logró calmarlo. Continuo con su recorrido hasta llegar a las inmediaciones del noveno escuadrón, de causalidad se encontró con Shuuhei.

—Buenas tardes teniente Hisagi —saludó.

—Matsumoto-san —devolvió el saludo— que gusto de tenerla por aquí —que le encantaba esa mujer era quedarse corto, incluso sentía envidia por esa bola de pelos que llevaba en brazos.

—Hoy por la mañana encontré a este adorable amiguito perdido —le mostro a Ichigo—, estoy buscando a sus dueños ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien puede ser?

—La verdad es que no, no conozco a nadie que tenga conejos —pensó unos segundos—. Aunque hoy vi al capitán Abarai con un conejo negro y andaba buscando a Kuchiki-san.

—Entonces, iré a verlo quizás pueda ayudarme con este pequeño —se despidió.

—Adiós —espero a que ella no lo oyera—. Como me encantaría ser ese conejo.

Por otra parte, Renji caminaba nuevamente buscando a Rukia, en el caso de no encontrarla hasta la noche le daría el parte a su capitán, era raro que su amiga desaparezca de esa manera, mayormente avisaba a donde iría y hacía tan solo un día que había vuelto del Mundo Humano así que descartaba que ella estuviera por ahí. Estaba llegando al quinto escuadrón, le preguntaría al capitán Hirako si la había visto, antes de entrar se cruzó con Matsumoto que curiosamente también cargaba un conejo en brazos, solo que el de ella era más grande y peludo.

—¿Tú también tienes una mascota? —pregunto el bermejo llegando a su lado – o ¿estás buscando a Rukia?

—Lo encontré por la mañana y busco a sus dueños o a Kuchiki-san para dárselo porque sé que ella sabrá cuidarlo.

—No creo que pueda quedárselo —dudó— porque mi capitán le prohibió mascotas y por la mañana encontramos este —le mostro a la coneja—, así que la estoy buscando para que la devuelva de donde la saco.

—Oh, es una pena —se lamentó— ¿Qué hare contigo amigo?

Ichigo se quedó pensando porque le resultaba extraño que la morena no este y mucho más que ella tuviera un conejo, sabía que Byakuya no quería que tenga uno y por eso constantemente le insistía a él para tener uno, que ella se encargaría de cuidarlo cuando estuviera en su mundo.

Hirako salió de su oficina para despejarse, tenía la dicha de que Momo hiciera muy bien su trabajo y cada tanto le daba parte del suyo con la excusa de que él tenía el triple de labor. Anduvo hasta llegar a la salida o para muchos otros: la entrada del escuadrón. Curiosamente se encontró a dos tenientes, cada uno sosteniendo un conejo, por lo visto iban a comenzar con una empresa de venta de conejos, se acercó a ellos porque quizás podría darles una mano explicándoles algunas cosas.

—Buenos días tenientes —saludó observando a los dos animalitos—. Veo que ambos tienen conejos ¿Comenzaran una venta de conejos de raza?

—Buen día capitán —Renji hizo una leve venía—. Estamos buscando a Rukia ¿La ha visto?

—Capitán —la rubia se inclina en forma de saludo— ¿Cómo sabe que son de raza?

—No, no he visto a Rukia-chan, incluso hace días que no pasa a saludarme —toca las orejas de los animalitos—. En el mundo humano hay muchos de estos y por un tiempo tuvimos algunos, aunque terminaron siendo cena —los conejos quisieron huir, pero fueron detenidos—. Esta amiguita —acaricio a Rukia- intuyo que es una hembra por los ojos, es de raza enana y él —toco a Ichigo— tiene cara de maldito, por lo que puede ser un macho, es un angora, si hacen una cruza de ellos saldrán unos conejitos hermosos.

—¿Hacer que tengan bebés? —el pelirrojo lo pensó, quizás podría ganar un poco más de dinero vendiendo mascotas— No sé si ella quiera tener hijos para que luego hagamos algo con ellos.

—Aparte no se conocen, pueden pelearse y lastimarse —acotó Matsumoto- y más si son del mismo sexo.

—Son animales —Shinji no podía entender que fueran tan idiotas esos dos—, no necesitan conocerse, solo lo hacen porque es algo netamente de reproducción. Vamos a mi oficina y juntémoslos, veamos lo que hace la madre naturaleza.

Los tres entraron al escuadrón y de ahí con rumbo a la dirección del capitán. La noble estaba que se la llevaba el diablo, si ese animal se le llegaba a acercar sería lo último que hiciera en su vida porque lo mataría era poco, lo mordería y le sacaría pedazos hasta que pidiera clemencia y aun así lo haría sufrir hasta que reencarnara en otra cosa en el mundo humano. El shinigami por su parte necesita morder a alguien y ¿Qué era lo que hacía cuando se estresaba? Se comenzó a arrancar los pelos de las patas traseras, él no se acercaría a esa cosa ni loco, odiaba a los conejos y mucho más ser uno, ni loco le daría su esperma y mucho menos para que luego hicieran negocios con las crías.

—Matsumoto-san ¿tu conejo está bien? —pregunto Hirako al ver que en cuanto lo dejaba en el suelo se mordía quitándose pelo.

—Creo que tiene demencia, ya lo encontré así, para mí y mi capitán lo corrió Kenpachi para comérselo —le quito la correa—. Mira tienes una novia solo para ti.

Él no hacía absolutamente nada, solo se escondió detrás de la teniente cuando Renji bajo a la coneja. La mujer dio un paso hacia atrás y con su pie lo empujo para que se acercara a la hembra.

— _Si das un brinco más, juro que serás lo último que hagas —_ amenazo la morena _._

— _Eres una coneja asquerosa, no te tocaría ni loco —_ en ese momento reaccionó, podía entenderla y esa voz se le hacía conocida _— ¿Rukia?_

— _Ichigo ¿Eres tú? —_ se acercó para olfatearlo y sí, definitivamente era su novio _._

— _Sí, soy Ichigo. Ahora dime ¿por qué carajo soy un estúpido conejo? —_ pregunto furioso, como si ella tuviera la respuesta que busco durante el día.

— _Esperaba que me lo dijeras tu —_ se acercó amenazante _—, desperté siendo esto y quiero me que digas que paso._

— _Seguro que fue tu culpa y tu afán de amar estos animales horribles ¡Quisieron comerme dos veces! Y todo por tu culpa —_ le recriminó _._

— _¿Mi culpa? —_ sus hocicos se estaban tocando _._

—Creo que la cosa funcionará —declaró el capitán—. En un mes puedes tener cinco crías de ellos dos.

— _Claro que es tu culpa —_ le hizo frente, total él era el doble de ella—, _tu sola podrías desear ser un estúpido conejo._

Decir que los conejos eran estúpidos fue el peor error que cometió el pelinaranja ya que su novia lo ataco sin previo aviso, lo modio por varias partes subiéndose sobre él, él se la quito con facilidad y también le devolvió las mordidas, necesitaba desquitarse con alguien y aseguraba que su mal día era culpa de ella. En tan solo segundos pelos marrones y negros comenzaron a volar por todas partes, los conejos estaban peleándose.

—¿Seguro que así funciona la cosa? —interrogo la rubia.

—Yo creo que no —el teniente los separo y levanto a la coneja en brazos, sentía su corazón latir a dos mil por hora—. Rukia me matara si ve como esta su mascota —la acaricio para calmarla.

—Lo mas probable es que ambos sean del mismo sexo -agregó el capitán.

— _Por ahora te salvas enana endemoniada —_ advirtió su enamorado desde el suelo _—. Ve y quédate con Renji, sé que te gusta que él te acaricie más que yo._

— _¿Estas celoso? —_ pregunto divertida _._

— _¡Que va! —_ le dio la espalda _— La que debería de estar celosa eres tú —_ llego al lado de Rangiku y ella lo acaricio terminándole de quitar los pelos sueltos _._

La coneja salto de los brazos de su amigo volviendo a morder a Ichigo por todas partes, ese maldito se las iba a pagar. Comenzaba a estresarse por el hecho de estar en ese cuerpo y ¿si nunca volvía a ser ella? Sí, le encantaba ser el animal que tanto amaba, pero solo por un rato estaba bien.

Nuevamente los separaron, quizás los nervios los hacía actuar de esa forma, uno estaba perdido y asustado porque Kenpachi lo había corrido y ella porque hacía al menos un día que la habían sacado de su hogar anterior para dársela a Kuchiki-san. Cada teniente se llevó a su respectiva mascota temporal antes de que se mataran entre ellos, quizás tener su empresa de venta de conejos solo era un sueño frustrado.

.

.

 _ **Por la noche**_

La pareja de conejos de nuevo estaba junta, solo que ahora se encontraban encerrados en la habitación de Renji. La morena dormía sobre la cama del teniente y el sustituto descansaba debajo de la silla en la cual estaba atado. ¿Cómo es que llegaron ahí? Simple: Matsumoto no podía cuidar de su amiguito y por más que continúo buscando a sus dueños, no los encontró por ninguna parte, así que de esa forma afirmaba que había sido abandonado. Su única opción era dejárselo a Abarai así se lo daba a Rukia y ella lo llevara junto con su coneja al mismo lugar para que lo cuidaran. El teniente al no encontrar a la Kuchiki por ninguna parte fue a la mansión a decirle a su capitán por la pérdida de paradero de su amiga, no era habitual que desaparezca sin dejar un rastro.

Los animalitos no se dirigían ni una palabra, mucho menos se miraban. Ichigo por su parte comenzó a pensar que de quedarse en ese cuerpo para siempre necesitaba hacer las paces con la morena al menos para poder hablarle a alguien que si lo entendiera.

— _Enana discúlpame por lo de hoy —_ habló _—, me comporte como un idiota, jamás sería capaz de herirte como lo hice, pero debes entender que estoy nervioso y asustado —_ declaró _._

— _Yo también lo estoy —_ asomo la cabeza por la orilla de la cama _—, no quiero quedarme como conejo por siempre. Además, me puse celosa de Matsumoto-san._

— _Encontraremos la solución para volver a nuestros cuerpos —_ aseguró _—. No te niego que se me revuelven las entrañas cuando veo que Renji te acaricia, incluso me molesta que estés en su cama —_ admitió _._

— _Eres un tonto —_ se bajó y brinco hasta llegar a su lado _—, Renji solo es mi amigo, te elegí a ti porque te quiero, incluso te seguiré queriendo de esta forma —_ toco su hocico con el de ella _._

— _Yo también te quiero —_ refregó su cara con la de ella _—, aunque tenga que ser un estúpido conejo._

Se dedicaron una mirada tierna, la noble apoyo su cabeza sobre la de él y ambos se quedaron dormidos. A los minutos ambos despertaron, veían las cosas desde otra perspectiva, incluso sentían el frío del suelo por todo su cuerpo. Se miraron e instintivamente la cara de ambos se volvieron de un color rojo intenso. Por un extraño milagro, dos adolescentes humanos se encontraban completamente desnudos sentados en el piso.

—¡Cúbrete imbécil! —grito la chica dándole la espalda.

—No tengo con que —le devolvió el grito.

—Ponte un uniforme de Renji —hablo más relajada, pero no menos abochornada—, yo haré lo mismo e iré a enfrentar mi destino en la mansión. Nii-sama va a castigarme por desobedecerlo —se lamentó.

—El culpable de todo esto fue Urahara —dijo poniéndose de pie para buscar ropa en los cajones de un mueble—. Iré a vengarme de él.

Luego de vestirse salieron de la habitación despidiéndose con un beso, les tocaba enfrentar la realidad nuevamente.

Rukia fue a la mansión, se cambió de ropa, más tarde encontró a su amigo a quien le dijo que fue a buscarlo al escuadrón y en el lugar un anciano lo buscaba por el tema de que quería adoptar a los conejos, ella a regañadientes le entrego los dos prometiendo que iría a visitarlos a menudo. También invento una historia de que estuvo en el Rukongai —para justificar su ausencia de todo el día—, primero con Kukkaku que quiso hablar un rato con ella, se le paso la mitad del día y aprovecho para ir hasta Inuzuri a dejar flores en la tumba de sus amigos. Él la regaño porque solían ir juntos a visitar las tumbas. Cuando se reunió con Nii-sama le explico sobre la coneja que se la habían obsequiado en la calle una señora que no podía tenerla y ella la cuidaría hasta poder encontrarle otro hogar, por suerte le creyó y solo le recalco que la próxima vez no le ocultara nada.

Ichigo por su parte, regreso al mundo humano pensando en el trayecto como se las pagaría con Urahara. Entro a la tienda sin que lo vieran, se dirigió al laboratorio para buscar esa cosa que le había inyectado haciéndolo creer que hablaría con su hollow interno. Yoruichi lo había visto, pero opto por no decir nada ya que el ceño más fruncido del chico decía que no tuvo un buen día. Lo siguió en su forma gatuna, riendo internamente por lo que se divertiría ella también al ver que el pelinaranja invertía el líquido en una taza de té. Se presento en la sala cargando dos tazas con té y sin decir nada dejo una al lado del sombrerero.

—¡Hey! Buenas noches Kurosaki —saludó con un poco de miedo— ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Buenas noches Urahara-san —tomó un poco de su té para parecer calmado—. Si quieres saberlo, sí, estoy saliendo con Rukia hace tres meses —tomo otro trago— y lo que ha hecho con nosotros no unió más como pareja, así que quiero agradecerlo.

—De nada Kurosaki-san —bebió el té—. Yo sabía que ustedes estaban saliendo y es algo que me super agrada. Además —dejo de hablar al sentirse extraño, segundos después perdió la consciencia.

—Casi me comieron dos veces hoy y Rukia me dejo medio cuerpo pelado —grito una vez que el hombre despertó—. Tenía pensado matarte, pero luego me dije que mejor te haría sentir lo mismo que sentí yo y aquí estamos.

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un maullido. Sí, el ex shinigami había sido transformado en un gato. Yoruichi rió alegremente subiéndose a los hombros de Ichigo.

—¡Vamos! Hazlo sufrir —lo alentó.

—Como quieras.

Lo sujeto de la piel del cuello y salió de la tienda, camino varias cuadras hasta encontrar a un grupo de perros, les silbó y estos se acercaron alegremente al joven, antes de que lleguen a su lado les tiro al gato que llevaba en su mano. Los canes intentaron atraparlo en el aire sin poder lograrlo, corrieron a su enemigo por naturaleza hasta que este salvo su cola al subirse a un árbol, desde abajo al menos siete perros ladraban por querer agarrarlo.

—Adiós Urahara-san —se despidió aun cargando a la gata en su hombro.

— _Yoruichi ¡Ayúdame! —_ le suplico el hombre al ver como los perros complotaban para subir uno sobre el otro y llegar al centro del árbol.

El sustituto escucho un maullido y su lado la morena respondió: «Lo siento, pero la fresita me invito a cenar a la casa y regresare tarde. Nos vemos». Se despidió, desapareciendo en la primera esquina con rumbo a la residencia Kurosaki.


End file.
